


Time Well Spent

by Dragoniped



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniped/pseuds/Dragoniped
Summary: Starscream fusses over how to pass the time before his cinema trip with Bee.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Starscream (Transformers), Bumblebee/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Time Well Spent

Starscream was tired. Not from overexertion or lack of recharge, or even annoyance - he was bored. When Bee had first suggested they meet in the later hours of the day, he hadn't even considered how much he would find himself looking forward to it. He also didn't spare a thought toward how he would spend those hours. Never one to admit to failure, he would stubbornly stand by his decision.

As soon as his regular routine ended, the seconds seemed to drag on to the point he would swear they weren't moving at all - he even found himself looking at his clock for something to do and to further distract himself. Constantly turning his attention to his chronometer had, apparently, only led to the time slowing further.

3 hours to go.

2 hours 36 minutes and approximately 20 seconds if he were being precise - and he definitely had the time to be. In two hours he could listen to Bee recount a whole movie he watched, watch the way he would squint his eyes when annoyed or grin as he talked excitedly about the more interesting parts. See him tilt his head as though in thought or recalling a particularly interesting detail. Of course, he couldn't forget the unbelievably adorable way he'd briefly shutter his optics when remembering a particularly bad part - though that wasn't as endearing as the small exvent when he finally finished speaking.

2 hours 14 minutes, he could work with that.

They were going to see a movie today so he most likely wouldn't get to listen to the full, in-depth description, he got one better: a discussion. Nothing could beat a heated, or even peaceful dissection of everything they got to watch. Both mechs, while different, were very curious by nature and they loved to work to solutions together. Granted, being stubborn often leads to a few (usually good-natured) arguments over insignificant details and who heard what versus what was actually said. It was fun.

1 hour 38, he was getting closer.

His wings flexed softly as he went through the imagined actions of the night. First Bee would arrive - probably late; then they'd make a slow, meandering walk to the cinema; an argument over which popcorn was best - Starscream still couldn’t believe Bumblebee preferred sweet of all things (they always got both); finally, they would relax in the cinema and squabble over who's pede went where until they were locked up in a particularly odd, but surprisingly comfortable, position. Thinking about it did not help distract him, surprisingly.

1 hour 36 - How had only two minutes passed?

Starscream picked up a report he'd already read half a dozen times in an attempt for a quick distraction. It was hardly interesting, and this reading returned nothing new that the others hadn't. Why was it so hard to pass time when you didn't want to? Usually his days would pass him by before he can even blink.

1 hour 36.

1 hour. 36. Remaining.

He screeched. The closer to their arranged meetup it got, The more it frustrated him that it wasn't time already. At this rate, the time would probably overcompensate the second Bee arrived, squashing their time together into only a few brief minutes, that would be absolutely unbearable.

Despite his complaining and everything he said against it, he generally enjoyed his time with the yellow mech. More than enjoyed even, he loved it. Even if they simply spent time sharing the same place - maybe to read a datapad or watch something, he didn't feel the need to talk or act or do anything. Starscream just felt so genuinely comfortable in his company that he would gladly sit with him for weeks. Obviously, talking to him was just as nice, if not better, but the simple intimacy of staring into a mech’s optics with nothing but each other on your processor - it seemed so domestic and plain to just think about it, but he could and would sit in that moment for hours. Time always seemed to fly when his processor was thinking about Bee - just as it was sure to be doing now.

It was not.

The clock read the same time as the last time he looked and, with the sudden frustration (which regrettably led to the destruction of the device), he failed to notice it had broken. Once the pieces lay at his pedes however; it was quite obvious. 

His attention was immediately on his chronometer only to find he had only 4 minutes 32 seconds (And counting - because he was). Panic has him scramble to grab what he would need as well as clean up the evidence of his outburst. It came as a shock to him, a minute to go, when he heard a knock at his door. Starscream hardly had the time to open it before Bee walked in, grinning. Apparently, the wait hadn't been anywhere near as taxing on him.

“What happened to your clock?” The smile dropped as he looked where the device used to sit, faceplates pinching slightly as if that would make the device magically reappear. Starscream huffed.

“Instead of worrying about that, why don't we get going, hm?” He pushed Bee out the door ahead of him, pausing only to confirm it was locked before continuing on their usual route.

“That's fine by me,” he turned to the path only long enough for a look of surprise to cross his faceplates, “you'll never guess what happened to me today.” He hardly waited for the nod from Starscream before he began recounting tales of the day's disastrous events and how he overcame them.

Of course, Starscream didn't mind, he was more than content to listen to the sound of Bee’s voice and watch the way his face changed with his actions. He would gladly spend more time like this.

“Are you even listening?” Bumblebee asked, earning a wiggle from the seekers wings and a small noise of affirmation.

After all, why wouldn't he?


End file.
